Love Lessons
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: Karen, Rob and a four day teacher training course. When a mix up at the hotel causes them to meet, it's clear this is going to be the start of one interesting week. Karen/Rob. Newly updated 5th February '12
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**This is something new I've just started and is only going to be a short fic (though I said that about The Headteacher and the Caretaker, so watch this space!) Not sure what to make of my opening chapter because it's setting the scene it feels slightly disjointed although that's probably just me :)**

**The pairing is Karen/Rob because my Wednesday nights haven't been the same since WLR went off air and I have more love for this pair than I know what to do with ;) **

**It's set between series 6 and series 7; although for the purposes of this story Bex didn't return during series 6. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please review if you want me to continue. **

**Leanne xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road. Anything you recognise is property of Shed Productions. Please don't sue me :P I'm only a starving student haha. **

* * *

**Love Lessons**

**Part One**

To say Karen Fisher was not best pleased would have been a complete understatement. Her eyes narrowed and she glared down at the letter that had just dropped through her letterbox. It detailed a four day training course in which she was expected to attend next week, a national requirement for all school teaching staff. Including the headmistress it seemed.

* * *

"I really would prefer it if you could go and stay with your Dad," Jess and Harry both groaned at her words, exchanging a glance.

"Muuummm!" Harry protested, frowning. "We're old enough to look after ourselves!"

"Harry's right," Jess agreed, unable to think of anything worse than spending five days with her Dad and Maria. She didn't miss the doubtful look her mother shot at them. "Jeez Mum, you really don't trust us at all." She complained with a scowl.

Karen ran an agitated hand through her hair, "Of course I do," She tried to placate her. "I just have enough to worry about next week without worrying what state the house will be in when I come back."

"See," Harry muttered, pointedly, backing up his sister's previous argument.

Their mother sighed, "I'm sorry but it's not up for discussion," She said firmly. "I'll give your Dad a ring later."

* * *

"Unreasonable? Well it's clearly unreasonable of me to expect for you to want to spend some time with your own children." Karen ranted down the phone. There was a tense silence. "Well in that case I shall just have to make alternative arrangements." She slammed the phone down, breathing heavily and looking as though she was about to spit fire at the next person who irritated her.

At the top of the stairs Jess and Harry exchanged pleased grins and high- fived bringing their presence to the attention of their mother. "Don't think this changes anything," She called up the stairs.

Jess frowned, opening her mouth to argue; her expression changed to one of pain as Harry kicked her in the shin, sensing she'd do more harm than good. "We're more than capable of looking after ourselves, and Jess is technically an adult now."

"Exactly," Jess agreed quickly. "I can look after Harry while you're gone; we'll be fine."

"Jess you couldn't even take care of a hamster," Her mum pointed out, hiding a smile at the memory of the time when her daughter had accidentally left the cage open, and their pet had made a desperate bid for freedom.

"You can't compare me to a hamster," Harry was silently fuming, from his seat on the top step.

"He's right Mum," Jess started, and they both looked at her in surprise. It was very rare for the two of them to agree on anything. "For one thing he doesn't live in a cage." She stuck her tongue out at her brother, who moved to kick her again but missed.

"No but it'd be just my luck to come home and find you've left the front door unlocked and we'd been burgled." Karen answered immediately, trying to keep a straight face. "Sorry Jess, but I'd rather not go there."

* * *

"Now you've got enough money right? There's fifty under the lamp in case of an emergency, and the neighbours will be keeping an eye," Karen recited; her mind racing as she hurriedly packed the last of her things into her weekend bag. "The freezer is full –"

"So there's no need to live on takeaways," Jess interrupted cheekily. "Mum you've already been through this, at least twice."

Karen straightened up, panting after a struggle with the zip. She sighed; she really would have preferred to know that Jess and Harry were being looked after but Charlie and Maria had gone on a spontaneous holiday to the south of France, much to the delight of her children and she hadn't been able to persuade her mother to house-sit; _"Really Karen darling, I'm sure the little darlings are old enough to look after themselves." _For once it seemed that she agreed with her children. She'd relished the prospect of her mother invading their living space even less anyway so she had little other option but to leave them on their own. "I mean it Jess," She said sternly. "If I hear you've thrown one wild party while I'm gone –"

Her daughter's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe, "It never even crossed my mind," She answered innocently. "Great idea though Mum, eh Harry?"

"Don't even think about it!" Karen glared at her daughter, dragging the holdall off the bed and to the top of the stairs. "Make sure you ring me if you have any problems." She swept her hair back from her face, "I've put the number of the hotel I'll be staying at on the fridge."

* * *

Karen pulled into a service station about halfway between her house and the hotel. The drivers on the road had stressed her out already today, and she was desperately in need of a caffeine boost and some chocolate. Clutching a steaming cup of coffee and a Kit Kat, she climbed back into the car and idly picked up her phone. Despite the fact that she'd only been gone for just over two hours, she couldn't help but to worry about what she was letting herself in for leaving Jess and Harry to house-sit.

It was her daughter who mostly had given her cause for concern – give Harry unlimited access to the Xbox and he'd be perfectly fine. Jess however… Karen could only remember the last – and coincidentally only – time she'd been left on her own. She and Charlie had been away at a wedding, and they'd come home to find a fire engine parked on their drive because Jess had accidentally set her room on fire with some candles. With this in the forefront of her mind, she quickly tapped out a text message.

'_**Are you sure you'll be okay on your own? Love Mum x'**_

Her daughter replied almost instantly, which didn't come as a surprise because she spent most of her time glued to her phone.

'_**Mum, you've been gone all of two hours. We'll be fine. Enjoy your weekend. J xx' **_

'_**Okay love; call me if there are any problems… Oh and Jess – please leave the matches alone. Love Mum x'**_

Karen reversed into the hotel car park, after driving for nearly three more hours. A journey that was supposed to be a four hour round trip had taken nearly six, due to a severe vehicle collision. Looking up at the hotel she'd be spending the next five nights in, she was relieved to find that it looked about as decent as the pictures indicated. She could recall a particularly nasty hotel experience during a training weekend some two years previously, and had no desire to revisit it.

A quick glance at her watch told her it was almost four thirty, and she quickly decided she'd use the rest of the afternoon to unpack, and then perhaps have a relaxing bath before dinner.

* * *

Pulling the plug out of the bath, Karen climbed out wrapping a towel around her body and another around her hair. She pushed open the door and stopped dead in her tracks because there was a man sat on the sofa, watching the television. She supposed she must have made some form of incoherent noise, because he suddenly noticed her stood there and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm not being rude," Karen started awkwardly, finding her voice. She was rapidly turning the colour of beetroot and folded her arms across her chest in order to make herself more presentable. "But who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Rob Scotcher," He introduced himself, unable to help letting his eyes linger on the towel around her middle, "And I just checked in," He held up his key card, which she scrutinized closely.

"Well then it seems we have a bit of a problem here Rob, because I also booked it." She was beginning to feel self-conscious, fully aware of where his eyes were trained, and wishing he'd stop staring.

She coughed quietly to attract his attention, and he, having the grace to look mildly ashamed lifted his head to meet her eyes. Privately, he felt that he'd have been better keeping his gaze where it was because now he couldn't take his eyes off the soft creamy expanse of skin where her neck met her shoulders. This woman was stunning. Rob was vaguely aware of her lips moving, and blinked as if coming out of a trance. "Sorry?"

"I said-" Karen began with a slight air of impatience, "I'll just get dressed and then we'll go down to the reception and get this mess straightened out."

"Right you are –" He stopped, looking at her expectantly.

"Karen," She filled in for him, extending a hand for him to shake. "Karen Fisher."

Rob's face split into a wide grin, "Pleasure to meet you Karen," He said softly, reaching out and clasping her hand in his.

Karen had to stop herself from quivering at his touch and quickly let go of him. "I bet," She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He just gave her a sheepish grin in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this; I'm astounded at how many this got because I don't think this story is the best thing I've written, though I do adore this chapter. __I'm glad you're all enjoying it too!_

_Sorry this update has taken so long, I've had most of it written since I posted the first part but I couldn't find a way to connect the scenes I'd written. _

_I hope you enjoy. Please read and review._

_Leanne xx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Waterloo Road so please don't sue me! :)_

* * *

**Love Lessons**

**Part Two**

"Let me get this straight, you expect me to share a room with a man I've never met, who could turn out to be a serial killer or-" Karen's voice rose angrily, and the two people behind the reception desk exchanged weary glances. It had been much to her displeasure that the room had indeed been double booked, and even more so that there were no empty rooms available, though she surmised that this was because of the teacher training. A soft cough behind Karen caused her to stop talking, a furious blush covering her cheeks. "Ah-" She started embarrassedly, "Rob."

"Why don't you let the receptionist finish speaking first before giving them hell?" He said gently, a twinkle in his eye and casting them an apologetic smile. Karen glared at him but didn't speak.

"Thank you Mr Scotcher," The receptionist answered, grateful that he had stemmed Karen's rant. "That's not what I was suggesting in the first place Mrs Fisher…as I was saying, we will be happy to refund one of your monies – there are several other local hotels."

Karen unfolded her arms, "Well that's settled then; I'll just go and pack my things."

"You'll do no such thing," Rob answered back, knowing all too well that this was the cheapest hotel for miles. "I will."

The look in Karen's eyes softened slightly at the gesture because having looked around before booking her room, she also realised it would prove expensive for him. "You know, we're both adults here," She started. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement. " She blushed, quite unable to believe what she was about to suggest. "I mean neither of us exactly expected it to turn out like this."

"So what exactly do you propose?" Rob asked mimicking her tone, his eyes widening slightly.

Karen tilted her head, thoughtfully to one side. "Well the room does have a sofa bed as well." She couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke, her face by now a shade of deep crimson. "If you don't have any objections to sharing a room, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"That's very generous of you," Rob replied, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she spoke. There was something incredibly endearing about how easily embarrassed she was. "But I must insist on taking the sofa bed. And I promise not to kill you in your sleep." He inwardly laughed at the look of sheer mortification on her face.

Karen turned away from him; his gaze making her feel awkward. "How gentlemanly of you," She teased, trying to cover up her discomfort.

"Ah, I have my moments," Rob quipped, a boyish twinkle in his eye. He turned back to the receptionists – who looked relieved that a crisis had been averted – and thanked them for their help.

They walked back up to their room in silence both reflecting on what had just happened and their sleeping arrangements over the course of the next few nights. Karen slid the key card in the door and pushed it open, indicating for Rob to go inside first. "I think I'm going to take a shower before dinner," He said awkwardly, aware of the nervousness that now filled the room.

"I might read for a bit," Karen's voice was muffled as she rifled through her handbag for one of the new books she'd purchased on the journey to the hotel. Ten minutes later she'd immersed herself in the story.

-WLR-

"You know, you don't strike me as the type," Rob said easily a while later, dropping onto the sofa beside her and causing Karen to glare at him as he interrupted her. She couldn't fail to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that it was now his turn to have his modesty preserved by only a hotel towel.

"What?" Karen marked the place in her book and slammed it down loudly on the coffee table, the sound resonating through the quiet room. She turned to face him fully, indicating for him to elaborate.

He just smiled, picking up the hardback she'd just abandoned and reading the back cover, "Trashy modern romances; I'd have put you as more of the Jane Austen type myself!"

"If you've quite finished criticizing my choice of literature," Karen commented arching one eyebrow, and snatching it from him all the while resisting the temptation to hit him with it. Rob muttered something that she didn't quite catch but which sounded suspiciously like 'tetchy.'

"Actually I did have a reason for disturbing you," He said looking apologetic. She glanced up at him expectantly, "I er- I just wanted to ask what your plans are for the rest of the night are," Rob said quickly.

Karen looked at him, mystified by the question. They may have been sharing a room but that didn't mean he needed to know her every movement. "I think I'll go downstairs for dinner in half hour or so, and then I was planning on an early night."

"Well in that case, I know I barely know you, but I just wondered if you'd like to have dinner with me," Rob asked quietly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. "You know, if you're not sick of the sight of me already?" He tried to lighten the mood so that Karen didn't feel like she had to accept.

She was about to decline his offer when something stopped her. It seemed silly to refuse, especially considering they'd both be dining alone otherwise. A shy smile crossed her face, "I'd like that," Karen answered honestly, unable to remember the last time she'd been out for dinner, let alone in male company. Rob was both surprised and elated that she'd said yes and his face broke into a grin, "I'll just go and get changed then." He went back into the other room and Karen relaxed back on the sofa, a beautiful smile playing around the corners of her lips.

Karen was relieved she'd thought to pack a couple of dresses because the hotel restaurant certainly wasn't a jeans and t-shirt affair. She disappeared into the bedroom at half past six and didn't come out until just after seven; Rob wondered what she could possibly be doing in there and his jaw dropped when he saw her standing nervously in the doorway. She was wearing a deep purple strapless dress which was cinched in by a wide belt around her waist and fell just short of her knees, a black woolen shrug and a pair of low black heels. "You look lovely," He said finally, although he still couldn't get the image of her wearing just a towel out of his head.

Karen looked as if she knew what Rob was thinking, "I think you'll find my face is up here," She commented smartly, inwardly grinning as he began to look slightly flustered, his eyes glancing everywhere but her, "Shall we go downstairs?"

-WLR-

"Tell me Mr Scotcher," Karen started lightly, once they were seated at a table for two, both nursing large alcoholic beverages, "Do you make a habit of picking up strange women in hotels?"

"Ah, you've gotta do something to pass the time," He deadpanned, giving her another wink to show that he was joking before going back to choosing his meal.

Karen smiled briefly, focusing her attention on the starters for a minute, "Ah, so that's how it is?" She replied mimicking his tone, a glint in her eye. "I should imagine I'll feel the same after four days in this place."

"Tell me about it," Rob laughed, taking a large gulp of his drink. "Forgive me for being presumptuous Karen, but can I assume you're here for teacher training?"

Karen's smile widened, though she didn't know she was surprised. The hotel was teeming with school faculty, so the chances of meeting someone who wasn't there for training were slim. "Oh the joys," She quipped lightly, "Especially if the fiasco from two years ago is anything to go by."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know," Rob answered easily. "I've just recently qualified; this is my first time at something like this."

Karen raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment. "Welcome to four days of sheer boredom and mindless lectures," She answered flippantly, raising her glass in a toast.

"You make it sound so appealing," Rob laughed, clinking his glass against hers. "What is it you teach?"

"I don't anymore," Karen answered, a light blush coating her cheeks as the conversation was turned back to her. "I'm headmistress of a secondary school in Rochdale but I used to teach English, literature mainly but some language too!"

His eyebrow quirked slightly, and she could tell he was recalling their book conversation from earlier. "So it's safe to assume you do know your classics?"

"That I do," She smirked leaning forward in her chair, "The question is do you?"

"I studied the complete works of Shakespeare for my PGCE," Rob's eyes twinkled, "So I'd say I know them pretty well."

A beautiful giggle escaped from Karen's lips and she covered up her nerves by taking a sip from her drink, "Oh really, because Shakespeare and I used to be very well acquainted."

Rob grinned, "Which is your favourite of his plays? Romeo and Juliet, the ultimate tale of unrequited love?" His tone was slightly mocking, but there was an air of interest as well and she could tell it was a serious question. Rob just didn't seem to do serious.

The implication wasn't lost on Karen and she gave him a scathing look before replying, "Actually I've always had an interest in Macbeth. The way the female gender stereotype is skewed in relation to the violence fascinates me, take Lady Macbeth for example."

"Good answer," Rob couldn't help but to watch her every word falling from her lips. The plates of steaming food were placed in front of them just then, cutting short any further conversation as he worked his way through a mountain of pasta and Karen ate a half chicken stuffed with cheese and bacon.

They stayed in the restaurant for a while after they'd both finished eating, polishing off the rest of a bottle of wine and then moving through to the bar. Over the course of their evening, Rob learned that Karen was divorced with three children and told her about his estranged wife, Naomi and their son Aiden. Karen was surprised to realise she'd shared more about her life with this almost stranger than she'd ever told anyone else, and Rob found himself admitting to her things which he'd never even accepted himself before that evening.

-WLR-

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Karen said, rubbing her eyes sleepily, once they got back up to the hotel room. Truthfully she'd been suppressing her yawns for the past hour because she was enjoying the evening too much to care. "I'll just get myself changed then the bedroom is all yours."

She disappeared into the other room and Rob let himself fall back onto the sofa, unable to stop the grin that crossed his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good time, and certainly not the last time he'd been out to dinner with a woman. Perhaps the week wouldn't be such a complete waste of time after all. Hearing movement behind him, he stood up and turned to face Karen; for the second time that evening her appearance left him speechless. This time it was her nightwear which gave rise to both the expression on his face and the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans.

"What?" Karen said defensively, wrapping her arms around herself as a trail of goosebumps appeared from the cold. The blush that seemed to be constantly present with Rob around, reappeared and she felt her face beginning to grow warm. She inwardly wished that she'd chosen to bring a more suitable nightdress rather than the white Japanese silk one she was currently wearing, feeling Rob's eyes lingering where it stopped midway down her thighs. "I wasn't exactly expecting to be sharing my hotel room," She added, now trying to cover more of her legs.

"Did you hear me complaining?" Rob replied quietly, his eyes flicking up her body and locking on hers. She was both surprised and amazed at the intensity of his expression. It sent shivers down her spine, and straight to her lower stomach. For the longest time neither of them spoke. "Night Karen," He said finally. Before she knew what was happening, he'd leaned towards her and was aiming to kiss her cheek. Feeling slightly daring, she turned her head at the last minute and his lips caught hers in a scorching kiss which Karen then hesitantly returned.

They drew apart and Rob looked at her, as if he couldn't believe what she'd just done; not that she was finding it any easier. "Goodnight Rob," She answered awkwardly, trying to ignore her heart pounding against her ribcage.

Rob's lips delicately brushed her cheek before he disappeared into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Karen just stood there, staring after him and marveling at the warmth she felt spreading throughout her body. Well one thing was for sure; breakfast would certainly be interesting tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **

_Hey guys! Guess who is back? First I want to apologise for the sheer amount of time I've not been posting. I'm well aware that it's been nearly 6 months, and for that I am sorry. Life has just been pretty hard for a while now. Also, thank you so much to the people who've dropped me messages, regarding this story and my other projects. It really does mean the world to know that people care about my writing. I hope people are still interested in this story. _

_This update is somewhat shorter than the previous two, because I'm just getting back into writing for Waterloo Road again, but I should hopefully have a couple of longer chapters for you as well over the next week or so. I hope you guys like this chapter; even though it's more of a filler. Please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be laughed at. _

_Also, I need your input guys – which of my other stories would you like to see updates for soon? Leave it in a review, or message me. Or you can follow me on twitter at JustLeanneee and drop me a line (shameless plug for followers there ;D) _

_So after this little essay, I'll just leave you to get on with the story :P _

_Love, Leanne xo_

* * *

**Love Lessons**

**Part Three**

As it happened Karen didn't have to wait until breakfast that morning to see Rob again. She felt herself being roughly shaken awake and sleepily tried to force her eyes open, wondering if her first thoughts of him being a creep were about to be proven accurate. "What the hell – have you taken leave of your senses?" She hissed angrily. It was still dark in the room and a quick glance at the clock she'd plugged in by the bed told her that it was a little after three in the morning.

Rob wasn't fazed by her temper and continued to pull the blankets off her, "You need to get up!" He said insistently, "Fire alarm is going mad." As he spoke he got up and opened the door to their room, switching on the light by the door as she did so.

Karen yawned sleepily, and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. As she became more conscious of her surroundings, she was met by the sounds of dozens of footsteps on the landing and an incandescent beeping which made her head throb painfully. "Right okay," She muttered pulling on her dressing gown, and ignoring the fact that her cheeks were probably bright scarlet. It matched her nightgown and covered slightly more of her, though was by no means suitable for venturing outside in. She struggled to put on her heels which had been abandoned beside her that night, and grabbed her handbag from the coffee table.

Rob couldn't help the amused expression that crossed his face as he followed her out of the room – grabbing his jacket from beside the door – as they left the room, nor could he resist the temptation to tease her. "Oh Karen, take note – if I was going to murder you, I'd do it while you were sleeping."

Karen's face flushed, if possible an even brighter shade of red and ducked her head but it didn't stop Rob hearing her muttered, "Duly noted." As they stepped out into the cool night air Karen instantly started to shiver and pulled her dressing gown tighter around her fragile frame, not that it did much good. "Here," Rob handed her the worn leather jacket and she gratefully wrapped it around her shoulders, still trembling but instantly feeling her arms beginning to warm up. "Thank you."

The guests at the hotel all watched in anticipation as a fire engine pulled up outside and four firemen went inside. Against the darkened sky Karen could see pale grey spires of smoke rising and she nudged Rob sharply, "I don't think it was a false alarm," She commented.

Rob's eyes followed where she was pointing and he shook his head in agreement, "I think you're right," He answered, the scent of smoke beginning to fill the air, "It smells like a firework display," He turned expectantly towards her.

"I wouldn't know," Karen shrugged.

Rob looked at her incredulously, "You've never been to one?" He asked.

"We went once," Karen replied, "When Bex was about two, Charlie thought it'd be a good idea but she became absolutely hysterical," She forced a chuckle at the memory, trying to ignore the painfully tight feeling in her chest at the mention of her eldest daughter. "We never took the other two!" She finished quietly, amazed at the amount of pain a simple recollection could evoke. Since Charlie had left them eight months ago her family had fallen into a state of disarray and Karen had known she had to go some way to putting Bex's disappearance into its own little box where it wasn't the primary focus of her every day. But it had been hard, how did you prioritize any of your children above the other? Over the last three months though, things at home had steadily began to improve as both Karen and the children had begun to adjust to Charlie not being there.

"Karen, are you okay?" Rob asked gently. Flames had now started to appear over the horizon and cast a bright light across her face. Her eyes were watering and she looked upset.

She managed a weak smile, "I'm fine, just tired," Karen answered automatically. When she and Rob had talked over dinner – which felt like so long ago now – she'd left out mentioning Bex's disappearance because she couldn't handle being blamed by a complete stranger. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" Rob just shook his head, as she changed the subject. "Charlie and I went to a wedding a couple of years back, and he had the bright idea of leaving Jess at home on her own for the weekend," She turned her attention to her other daughter and felt the painful knot beginning to loosen. "I knew it was a terrible idea from the start, but then we came home two days later and there was a fire engine on the drive."

Rob suppressed a grin, "What did she do? Set fire to the kitchen?" He joked.

"No, her bedroom," Karen answered in mock seriousness. Looking back on it, although it they'd been furious when it happened, she could smile about it now. "She forgot about a lit candle and set fire to her curtains."

This time he was unable to stifle his laughter, able to clearly picture what Karen must have come home to, "And you've left her on her own for the next four days?" He checked.

"Very funny," Karen reprimanded him with a glare, his comment not failing to play on her mind, and reinforce the sense of worry she already felt. "Anyway she's grown up a lot since then." Their conversation petered out into silence, leaving her wondering what Jess and Harry had been up to that day.

"I wouldn't worry about them, your Jess sounds a lot like my Aiden" Rob injected a teasing note into his voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere because he could tell that his words had touched a nerve, "I've left him on his own a few times, he's never caused any real trouble!" Karen had a feeling he was lying through his teeth couldn't help but to give him a small grateful smile in response.

The weather chose that moment to take a distinct turn for the worst, and a light drizzle started to fall from the sky, "I think this is on par for becoming the worst training course in history," She grumbled almost to herself, trying to stop shivering.

Rob stifled a snort at her words, "Well it's been an interesting experience for me so far," He commented by way of reply, loosely wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards him, figuring she might at least be a little warmer.

Karen tilted her head slightly to one side, as she attempted to figure out if that was just a generic statement or something more. Her body relaxed at his touch and she appreciated the thought; their closeness caused her to shiver more and she was grateful that she could pass it off as being cold. Truthfully, it had been a long time since she'd had that physical closeness with anyone and it didn't help that she could still feel her lips burning from their earlier kiss.

"Just you wait until the morning," She gave him an exaggerated wink, trying not to appear uncomfortable; "If it doesn't leave you wondering why you chose to be a teacher, then you have the patience of a saint."


End file.
